She's My Antichrist
by Vanilla Wafer
Summary: Even Hiruma can be worried about someone sometimes though he won't show it. Such is the case with his childhood friend who seems to be extremely scared of a certain Dread-Head. HirumaxOC /ONE-SHOT!/ T for Hiruma's foul mouth and Limey-ness.


**This is about Hiruma he is freaking awesome lol I just stared re-reading the manga and realized my mistake on the original document so the story is pretty much the same except one sentence XD So please enjoy even though I still don't think this is a really good story, haha have fun.**

* * *

She's My Anti-Christ

A young girl sat on the roof of Deimon High. Her name was Yagami Touya she had shoulder length bright red hair: bright crystalline blue eyes: a fair and flawless complexion. She weighed 46kg was at a height of 165cm for her size she was as tough as any lineman in American football if not tougher. She sat on the roof quietly as she watched the American football club at work. There were three people currently on the team; some short brown haired kid: Kurita Ryoukan: and the devil himself Hiruma Yoichi. She blushed and leaned into the palm of her hand. She wanted to be down there with them but if she went through the school to get to them a teacher might catch her for ditching. She noticed Hiruma holding a missile launcher. He was looking up at the roof; looking up at her. She waved to him and he just lifted his hand up in acknowledgement. She watched him as a wicked grin appeared on his face and he ran off towards the clubhouse. He popped his head out from the clubhouse and yelled something to the other two. They ran towards the clubhouse and came back out caring a large yellow sack. They threw it on the ground and it inflated quickly. She watched in horror as Hiruma motioned for her to jump down. She shook her head no furiously she watched as Hiruma frowned and pulled out an M16. He once again motioned for her to jump; she sighed heavily and complied. She landed on the giant yellow airbag she started to roll out. Reaching the edge Kurita had his arms outstretched ready to help her out. She slid out and he caught her in his arms. He placed her down on the ground and smiled sweetly at her. Hiruma walked up next to her grinning like a maniac; she glanced back at the air bag just where did he keep this stuff?

"Was it fun fuckin' Antichrist?" he asked. She shook her head; placing her hands on her hips she glared at the devil boy.

"Who are ya callin' Antichrist? I believe you are the demon of Deimon high right?" she said with a grin. Hiruma laughed and made his way back to the field. He looked back at her and sighed heavily.

"Hey when are you coming back fuckin' Antichrist? I'll publish your diary on the internet if you don't kekekeke!" he said. She ran over to him and stood by his side glaring at the quarterback.

"Come on Yoichi you know a girl shouldn't be playin' such a dangerous sport." she said with a smile. He sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed her forward. She stumbled forward a bit; she regained her balance and glared at Hiruma. He was laughing at her but she didn't care she knew she wouldn't get him to act any differently towards her. Yoichi Hiruma would always be the same devil boy aiming for one thing and one thing only, The Christmas Bowl. It was his last chance to play and she wanted him to get there but with only a three man team what good would it do.

"Girl or not fuckin' Antichrist you were . . . scratch that you are the best Defensive End I have ever seen. Now go put on your fuckin' uniform!" he yelled while shooting at her. She squealed and ran off to the clubhouse to change into her old uniform. She walked into the clubhouse and looked around for where they had kept the uniforms. She smiled spotting them immediately; walking over to them she picked out her old number. She pulled down her skirt and reached for her pants but before she grabbed them the door flew open. She yelled out, covered herself and turned to see Hiruma walking in. He shut the door behind him locking it as well.

"YOICHI!" she yelled. He just scoffed and took a seat close to her.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before." he said with a grin. She pouted and glared at the blonde devil boy.

"You are sooooo lucky I'm use to you seeing me change." she huffed, she stared to change while Hiruma sat there just popping his gum. He glanced at her to see her putting on the shoulder pads. He stood up and walked up to her. As she adjusted the straps to one side he helped her with the other.

"Don't fuckin' tell me you're still scared fuckin' Antichrist?" he asked. She turned and looked up at him a sad look in her eyes.

"Of course I am. Yoichi it's just fuckin' scary." she said. Hiruma rolled his eyes and looked down at her.

"He can overpower me as well fuckin' Antichrist." he said. Her gaze went towards the now interesting floor.

"Yes he can but you aren't scared, you're not a girl Yoichi. Nothin' fuckin' scares Yoichi Hiruma." she said. Grabbing her jersey she put it on and walked out of of the clubhouse. Hiruma sighed heavily and shook his head.

"That's where you're fuckin' wrong fuckin' Antichrist." he said and followed her out. He saw her talking with Kurita and Sena he guessed she was introducing herself to Sena. She started bending backwards; her hands touched the ground and she slowly flipped herself back onto her feet. He wondered how she could be so flexible with all that gear on but that was a question for another day. "Hey! I need to check your time for the 40 yard dash fuckin' Antichrist!" he yelled out. She smiled and nodded her head; getting into ready position she waited for Hiruma's signal. She heard it the sound of his bazooka going off. She took off and quickly reached the end of the 40 yard line. Hiruma stopped the watch and grinned. "YA-HA! You're best time yet fuckin' Antichrist!" he yelled. She ran over to him and looked at the stop watch.

"WAAAA? That can't be right!" she said in total shock.

"Believe it! 4.7 seconds! Still doesn't beat Shin but . . ." he grinned and pointed at Sena. "That's where you come in fuckin' shrimp!" he said. Touya looked up at Hiruma wondering just how fast Sena really was.

"Sena-kun just what was your time?" she asked.

"4.2 seconds!" Kurita replied happily. Her eyes widened in shock momentarily but she quickly regained her composure and congratulated the younger boy. She turned to look at Hiruma he was looking at stopwatch.

"Good thing your time became faster I need you to protect the fuckin' shrimp for as long as you can keep up with him." he said. Touya placed her hands on her hips and leaned back on her right leg.

"But my main job is to keep close the gaps so the other teams running back can't make it through." she said.

"Who cares I need you to fuckin' protect the fuckin' shrimp." he tossed the stopwatch over his shoulder.

"What? He doesn't know how to play his position well yet?" she walked over to the tossed stopwatch.

"No, let him learn through experience." he glanced over his shoulder, he grinned wickedly, turning on his heels he walked over to her and snatched the stopwatch out of her hand.

"So basically you're giving me an offensive position?" she questioned. Hiruma placed the stopwatch down on the bench.

"Pretty much, you're still my fuckin' Defensive End during defense." he said.

"As expected, right I'll play both positions until you find yourself either two Tight Ends or a real Fullback." she sighed. Hiruma grinned and slung an arm over her shoulder.

"Kekeke, great now we have four people. Now go practice your fuckin' punching!" he shot at her, she yelped and she ran off towards Kurita.

"Kurita-kun let's practice!" she yelled out happily. Hiruma grinned he hadn't see her that happy for a long time now. Since she had quit the team her wicked and tactical mind was being wasted on school work. Her charming ways: her wicked grins: the way she could easily intimidate someone with just a look. She was basically a female version of him and she had him to thank for that since they've been friends since preschool, but there was a slight difference she was more charming: charismatic and had a way with words that could make any person believe her; she didn't need guns to get people to do her bidding. She wouldn't use any of her abilities to her advantage she would rather live in a normal way but she was still the fuckin' Antichrist in his eyes. Though he would never openly admit his reasons for giving her that nickname; it was too damn embarrassing because the Antichrist was charismatic: charming and . . . and good looking. He would only admit it in his mind and only there that she was a looker. She was all this yet she was scared, scared of one person and it made him angry she was his to control not _that_ man's. He looked over to her and Kurita; the lineman was holding back because she was well a girl. He could see that she was angry the lineman was holding back. She gave him a shove and he fell back. She shook her head and pulled off her helmet. He watched as she helped Kurita up; her red hair sticking to her face. She smiled sweetly to the large lineman and patted him on the chest. He sighed and walked over to them. He pointed to Kurita and looked down at Touya.

"I guess that's if for today since this idiot has been up since two." he said. Touya nodded her head and made her way to the clubhouse to change before the others. Hiruma following close behind her she stopped and turned to look at him.

"May I help you?" she asked. He popped his gum and walked past her.

"I need to change back into my school uniform." he said. She sighed heavily and followed him back to the clubhouse. She glanced back at Kurita and Sena; Kurita was blushing slightly and trying to explain to Sena about their relationship. "Best friends since grade school we're use to most things other coed best friends wouldn't even think of kekekeke!" he laughed. She chuckled and opened the door to the clubhouse. He pushed past her walking into the clubhouse. She sighed heavily and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever happened to ladies first?" she asked closing the door behind her and locking it.

"Kekeke! I don't see a lady here kekeke!" he laughed. She cleared her throat and glared at the blonde devil. He looked at her and rolled his eyes. "What? You want me to acknowledge my best friend as a woman?" he asked.

"Would be nice to know you think of me as a girl and not as just one of the guys." she growled. Hiruma shrugged his shoulders and pulled off his jersey. He glanced at her as she pulled off her own jersey. Walking over to her he helped her remove her protective gear. "Stop being nice it's scary." she said with a smile.

"Kekeke. Would you rather have _him_ help you take off your gear? Plus it's faster this way so the fuckin' shrimp and fatty can change." he said with a smirk. She shivered and quickly pushed the gear up and off of her. She glared at Hiruma, turning away she went to get her uniform.

"You know you should just stop fuckin' mentioning him!" she shrieked.

"Kekeke! Yeah, yeah! But if it weren't for your fuckin' fright you could face him." he said. She shivered, hugging herself she glared at Hiruma. She noticed that he had already changed out of his uniform and into his school uniform. "Aren't you going to change? Or are you too fuckin' scared?" he asked. She grabbed her school shirt about to put it on when she felt cold fingers grasp her shoulders. She turned her head back to look at Hiruma he was grinning maniacally. "Scared or not I won't let that fuckin' dreads have my fuckin' Antichrist." He leaned in closer to her ear and whispered. "You fuckin' belong to me." he said. She smiled seductively and grasped his right hand.

"I know Yoichi." she said with a smirk.

"Kekeke, don't fuckin' play fuckin' Antichrist because you know I'm willing to play just as hard. Kekekeke!" he said. He let her shoulders go and let her get dressed. He watched her the whole time and she was shaking. Not even mentioning Agon's name scared her shitless yet what girl in their right mind wouldn't be scared of the fuckin' dread. That was not something he was particularly happy about he was the one who was suppose to scare her shitless. He had more information on her than she could possibly comprehend though it was hard to retrieve and yet she treated him as she would anyone else.

"Well I'm going home." she said. Hiruma walked out of the clubhouse with her. Sena and Kurita went into the clubhouse to change. "Why are you following me Yoichi?" she turned to look at the blonde. He shrugged his shoulders and kept pace with her.

"Cause fuckin' Antichrist I need to talk to your brother." he said. She let out an exasperated sigh but kept walking forward home. Hiruma noticed she was still shaking slightly. There was something she was not telling him about Agon. He knew every little secret about her but this must have been something new because he didn't know about it and he wasn't going to wait for her to tell him. He would squeeze it out of her brother if he had to. Hiruma looked at the home that they had stopped in front of. He grinned wickedly it was a large old home formerly a Kendo dojo. She opened the large door to be greeted by guys in suits. They were all bowing in Saikei Rei; she sighed heavily and closed the door once he had entered. They walked up to the home Hiruma enjoying the fact these older men were bowing to the petite girl. "Kekeke! Can I borrow some of these guys?" The men glanced at the devil boy and quickly lowered their head. Touya laughed and shook her head even the guards of the Yakuza were scared of him. She watched as the men's bow quickly went down to a ninety degree angle she knew that it only happened when the Kumicho of the Yakuza came around. They turned around to see an older looking man in a dark suit and sunglasses walking in.

"Daddy!" she said happily. The older man smiled and walked up to the two teens. He looked down at Hiruma and grinned wickedly.

"Devil boy what are you doing here?" he asked. Hiruma laughed and pointed to the young man standing in front of the entrance of the house. He was wearing a messy Hakama with his right arm through the sleeve leaving his left arm and chest exposed.

"Need to talk to him." Hiruma said. The older man grinned and pulled Touya into his arms.

"Good I don't need you going after my daughter." he said, Hiruma grinned and pulled Touya out of her father's arms.

"Kekekeke! She's your step-daughter I've known her longer than you so fuck off old man." he grinned. Touya blushed and looked down at the ground they both noticed the change of color in her face. Her step-father became angered Hiruma was grinning like a maniac. Her step-father pulled her away from the devil boy and led her into the house. Hiruma stopped by the young man in the hakama they stared at each other before going inside. Touya made her way to the kitchen to make coffee for the two. Hiruma and the young man in the Hakama going into the living room.

"Ya know in this home we take off our shoes." the young man said. Hiruma laughed and sat down on the pillowed laid down on the tatami floor.

"Like I fuckin' care. I have a question for you fuckin' Mutt. Why is the fuckin' Antichrist scared of fuckin' dreads so much? She wasn't scared of him before and now she is. She won't tell me anything more than she's just scared and I don't plan on asking her the rest." he popped his gum and looked at the guy in the Hakama.

"Firstly my name ain't fuckin' Mutt it's Ichirou; next she ain't fuckin' Antichrist she's Touya and lastly she's scared of Agon cause he's my cousin." Ichirou said. Hiruma lifted an eyebrow and popped his gum.

"I don't get it . . . just because you and fuckin' dreads are cousin doesn't make sense elaborate fuckin' Mutt?" Hiruma asked.

"I would've thought _you_ would have information on that but I guess getting info about a Yakuza daughter is tougher right?" he stated more than asked.

"It's not that hard I just haven't had time to look up new things about her" Hiruma popped his gum and stared at Ichirou in interest.

"Oh really I would have guessed it was because you like her." he said.

"Of course I like her she's a friend and a good Defensive End." Hiruma said. Ichirou was grinning he leaned back on his right arm. He ran his free hand through his hair.

"Ah, ah, ah that's not how I meant it Yoichi-kun." he said, Hiruma could see the knowing look in Ichirou's eyes.

"Kekeke! Is that what you think! Stop acting like you're all knowing, that's my job. Now I asked a fuckin' question and I want an answer." he said. Ichiriou sighed heavily and ran his hand through his hair again.

"Fine . . . Agon doesn't see her as family like the rest of us do; he sees her as another one of those girls he can get his hands on since they're not blood related." Ichirou said with a sigh. Hiruma clenched his fists so now he had a reason behind her fright well part of a reason. She walked into the room a tray in her hands with two cups. She kneeled beside the table and placed the cup in front of the respective person. She smiled at them and stood up Hiruma decided to question her.

"So what did Agon do to you?" he asked. She looked down at him confused by his question.

"What?"

"He doesn't see you as family . . . he sees you like another one of those girls right?" he stated more than asked. She gripped the tray tightly and close to her chest. Her eyes were glazed over and she was shaking slightly. Tears started to stream down her cheeks. Ichirou stood up quickly and pulled the tray out of her hands. Pulling her into a hug he glared at Hiruma who was just sitting there staring at te two of them.

"You said you wanted to know why! You got your answer now leave!" Ichirou yelled. Touya mustered up enough strength to push her brother away from her.

"No! Yoichi doesn't leave until he fuckin' wants to!" she yelled, Ichirou was glaring at her.

"What are you talking about!" he yelled back. She smiled sweetly at her step-brother and cupped her hand in front of her.

"I always get what I want Ichirou-nii. I could easily take this organization from under you and papa. Guess what Ichirou-nii? Nobody would notice until it was too fuckin' late." her tone darkened with the last sentence. Hiruma laughed and stared at the scared older man it was funny to see how she could make someone twice her size scared of her. His grin faltered, then why was she _really _scared of Agon?Hiruma stood up and walked over to her side; he placed a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. She looked up at him and smiled. He gestured with his head towards the hallway. "See ya Ichirou-nii!" They made their way down the hallway and to her room they heard Ichirou scream out to them.

"KEEP THE DOOR OPEN!" he yelled. They laughed and stopped in front of a door. She slid the door open; Hiruma took a good look around the room. She had football knick-knacks and posters he walked over to her desk. He bopped one of her bobbleheads; he noticed a box and opened it. He pulled out a card in a plastic case and grinned.

"Johnny Unitas: Don Meredith: John Elway: Dan Marino. Kekeke, can I have anyone of these? Some of these are worth a lot of money." he said.

"Sure you can have Staubach's card." she said. He looked at her skeptically she noticed the look and rolled her eyes. "I'm serious Yoichi you can have it, find another one if you want it." she sighed. He dug through the box looking for another card.

"I'm taking Stallworth's; Steve Owen; and Montana's rookie card." he said. She smiled and nodded her head. He placed the cards down on the desk and closed the box. He walked over to her bed and laid down on it. She sat down beside him and sighed heavily

"So now you know." she said.

"Not the whole story." he said. She shivered and hugged herself.

"You really want to know?" she asked him a sad look in her eyes.

"Sure why not?" he grinned.

"All right I guess. I was never scared of him before and you knew that but one day he came over just because. I was in the kitchen he waltzed on in immediately he recognized me and came up to me. He wondered what I was doing in his cousin's home. When I told him he laughed but it didn't stop him from what he did. He took a grip of my wrists and . . . and . . ." tears started to stream down her face. He placed a hand over her mouth and pulled her down onto the bed with him.

"All right, all right fuckin' dreads did something bad . . . he didn't . . . get that far did he fuckin' Antichrist?" he asked, she pulled his hand away from her mouth.

"No Kyo-san walked into the kitchen before he progressed that far. Yoichi I was so scared! I'm a Defensive End yet my skills did nothing to help me he was too damn strong and reacted so quickly." she cried out. He rolled his eyes and pulled her closer to him; she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in her chest.

"Yeah, yeah next time just come see me fuckin' Antichrist." he said.

"You're being nice again Yoichi." she smirked.

"Kekeke, that's because I can't get you through threats anymore." he said. She closed her eyes and took in his scent. She felt his arm wrap around her waist his hand placed on her stomach, she blushed.

"Yoichi?" she wondered what he was doing.

"Have you gained weight?" he smirked. She grabbed a pillow and hit him with it.

"Asshole!" she pulled away from him. He sat up from her bed and looked down at her she was pouting.

"Kekeke! I'll see you at practice tomorrow fuckin' Antichrist." he stood up and walked towards the bedroom door.

"Yoichi?" she grabbed the cards he had left on the desk. Walking over to him she handed him the cards.

"What?" he asked taking the cards from her. She blushed and twisted the tip of her shoe into the ground.

"I'll see you out." she said nervously. He rolled his eyes and slid open the door. They walked to the front of the house she was still blushing and fidgeting around. He noticed but didn't say a word because she would probably hit him with another pillow. "Be safe Yoichi."

"Right, and you watch out for that fuckin' dread."

"Oh Yoich it's not like you to be nice."

"Kekeke, maybe if I'm nice I can fuckin' get more shit on you." He walked out of the house she smiled and waved goodbye to him. He lifted his hand in acknowledgement and walked out the front gate. He thought about what she had said of course he was nice to her she was useful. Then again he had another reason to be nice to her and he wasn't going to admit it out loud it just wasn't like him. He made his way back to his home or actually hotel room. He wondered why Ichirou wouldn't say or do anything to the fuckin' dread. He knew even though he was angry there was nothing he could do to the fuckin' dread. Anything physical was out of the question and threats were of no use. For once he felt helpless to do anything; he took one last look at the home before running across the street and making his way to his home.

* * *

Touya sat on her bed blushing Hiruma was so warm and he was being nice which was unexpected. There was a knock on her door and it slid open. Her stepfather walked in and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Hey well your mother, brother and I are going out. Don't annoy the guards leave the new guys alone and leave Kyo-chan alone I can't have my Wakagashira run around scared of a girl." he said. She pouted and folded her arms across her chest.

"But Kyo-chan is sooooooo fun to bug!" she whined.

"Yes but you're scary to everyone here and if others found out my boys were scared of my stepdaughter I could become the laughing stock of amongst our enemies and friends." he said. She sighed heavily and hugged him.

"Fine but can I annoy the Onee-san?" she asked.

"No leave the Onee-san alone." he said. He stood up and looked down at her she was pouting like a child. He was just awaiting the tantrum but he knew she would never be that childish. She was more scary than childish he was beginning to second guess his decision of leaving her behind and taking her with him just to scare the hell out of his friends.

"Dad?" Ichirou said. He walked out of the room; Ichirou stared at Touya and pointed at her.

"Listen to dad oh and watch it I saw Agon making his way over here. Stay in your fuckin' room." he said and shut the door. She curled up into a ball and glared at the closed door.

"If you know brother then why don't you do something about it." she said not expecting an answer.

"And get my ass handed to me? Yeah maybe I should protect my sister but if I die who's gonna take over when dad's dead and buried? You?" he said. She heard his footsteps resonate through the halls as he walked away from her door.

"Asshole." she growled. She heard people talking at the front door and then the sound of the door closing. She heard heavy footsteps coming towards her room. What the hell was the point of staying in her room when Agon could just burst in. She ran to her closet and quickly changed out of her uniform. Putting on a pair of black baggy pants and a white muscle shirt. She grabbed a white sweater and pulled it on. She listened for the footsteps but there were none. She closed her closet quietly and made her way towards her window. "Please let it be Kyo, one of the Onee-san . . . a newbie; anyone but that fuckin' dread." She didn't see the need to run if it really wasn't Agon. The door started to slide open she noticed familiar dreadlocks. She bolted for the window but something grabbed her arm. She turned to see Agon hand encircled her small arm roughly with the pressure it was sure to leave a bruise. She stared at him wide-eyed paralyzed with fear she couldn't move; couldn't struggle against him.

"Kukuku, thought you could escape _cousin?_" he asked. She began to shake his voice bringing her out of her paralyzed state yet the fear increased as he spoke. Never once in her life had she been so terribly frightened of someone. Even when she had first met him the fear was never paralyzing but after her mother remarried and he had come to the house the fear increased ten fold as the Shinryuji Nagas football player made an advance at her overpowering her quickly. Luckily at the time she had been able to escape because Kyo called for her and entered the room. This time she felt she wouldn't be so lucky the guards were all outside; Kyo was probably out with her family the newbie's were at the other side of the large estate and the only Onee-san at the house was probably sleeping. Mustering as much courage as she could she pulled at her arm.

"Let me go Agon!" she yelled, but he could hear the fear in her voice.

"Like hell, I always get what I want." he grinned and threw her onto her bed. She started to crawl off the bed but he grabbed her leg and threw her roughly against the wall. She gasped in pain; she held onto her chest as it throbbed in pain. Her breathing was laboured she was trying her best to regain her second wind.

"You have some balls to go after the daughter of a Yakuza Kumicho!" she gasped out. Agon shrugged his shoulders and stared down at her.

"Che like I fuckin' care you trash." he said. She glared at him but she knew it wouldn't do her any good. She was praying that someone would just pass by the door and decided to check on her. If someone did she promised never to annoy her fathers -gumi again.

"If I'm trash why the hell do you want me so much?" she questioned.

"Kukuku, it's not really you it's your body I want." he smirked. Her eyes widened and she tried to crawl out of her bed once again. Agon became annoyed with her constant struggle he pushed her off the bed and placed his foot on her chest crushing her under his weight.

"No! Let me go!" tears stared to form in the corner of her eyes. Nothing seemed to work; she was trying to push his foot off of her chest but it just didn't work he was too strong and she was too scared.

"See with this strength you would've never made it in Football." he smirked. He removed his foot from her chest and kneeled down beside her. She tried to stand up but her grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her down to the ground. She landed with a loud thump and looked back at him. He roughly pulled her by the ankle. She clawed at the tatami floors but he just laughed and pulled her towards him. He straddled her hips and pinned her arms above her head with his free hand he was squeezing her cheeks roughly and made her look at him. "Don't turn away bitch!" Tears started to stream down her face Agon just laughed.

"You're hurting me." she cried out. He leaned in closer to her he let go of her face with his free hand he groped her breasts. She began to struggled more he was becoming annoyed with her movements and added more pressure on her wrists. "No! Get off me! GET OFF!" she yelled. He just rolled his eyes and squeezed her wrists. "Ahhh! No it hurts! Stop!" she cried. Agon laughed and leaned in closer to her. "No, no, no! YOICHI!" she screamed. Agon became enraged at the mention of the blonde devils name. He let her hands go and backhanded her in the face. She winced in pain that was going to leave a bruise. She had to get away; she had to find Yoichi he was the only one who could help her now. Yet how could she escape a guy with god like reaction time. She could knee him but he would quickly react to it. She just couldn't seem to find a way out of her situation. She began to squirm around and Agon was just become more enraged.

"Stop fuckin' struggling!" he yelled.

"YOICHI! AHHH!" she screamed in pain as Agon gripped her around her neck.

"You really think that piece of trash cares about you?" he yelled in her face. She looked at him sadly and shook her head no.

"No but it doesn't change the fact that I still love him!" she cried. The door to her room slid open an older looking woman in a kimono stood there. She was holding a cigarette and glaring at them. Agon seemed to have loosened his hold on her. She took the chance and squirmed out of his grasp she ran over to the older woman. "Onee-chan tell papa I went to friends house!" she ran past the older woman and out of the house. The older woman looked at Agon and took a long drag of her cigarette.

"That girl maybe scary and annoying as fuck but if anything were to happen to her Kumicho wouldn't forgive you; even if you are his nephew." Agon smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"So?"

* * *

Touya looked at the building in front of her she ran all the way to Deimon High. She climbed the closed gate and made her way over to the football clubhouse. She came closer to the small clubhouse feeling it was a better choice to come to the school instead of bugging Hiruma he probably would have sent her home. Somewhere she didn't want to be Agon was probably still there talking with the Onee-san whom she was eternally grateful to. She opened the door to the clubhouse entering cautiously just incase Hiruma was around. The empty clubhouse made her feel more at home then her own home at the moment. Her father didn't know about Agon and her own brother knew but wouldn't do a thing. She closed the door behind her and began to search for a blanket of sorts. Looking behind the counter she found a couple of towels. She laid the towels on the floor and laid down. Curling into a ball she quickly went to sleep.

Hiruma kicked the door to the clubhouse open he popped his gum and lifted an eyebrow. He stared at the person dressed in black and white curled up in a ball on the floor. He walked over to the person and kicked them. The person groaned and sat up he immediately recognized the person as Touya as her bright red hair appeared from under the hood of her sweater.

"What were you doing here fuckin' Antichrist?" he looked down at her noticing her struggle to stand up. "What happened to you?" He took a seat and started to clean his gun. She stood up and stumbled forward a little.

"Nothing." she sighed and sat down next to him.

"Make yourself useful and make me some coffee." he glanced at her. She stood up and walked over to the coffee pot. He noticed she was swaggering slightly. "Floor too fuckin' hard to sleep on?" he looked at his gun and placed down on the table.

"No." she said. He put his feet up on the table and stared at her.

"You're usually more talkative some times I can't get you to shut up." he lifted an eyebrow when she didn't respond. He stood up and walked over to her he spun her around and shoved her hoodie off of her head. He stared at her bruised face he scoffed and sat back down. "You didn't get injured anywhere else did you? I need you for the team." he said. Tears started to stream down her cheeks.

"I HATE YOU YOICHI!" she tried to walk out of the clubhouse but was stopped when he grabbed her wrist. She yelled out in pain as he squeezed at the bruise Agon left. He stood up and lifted up the sleeves of her sweater. He saw the finger shaped bruises on her wrist.

"Pull off your fuckin' sweater!" he demanded. She reluctantly pulled off her sweater and threw it on the table. Hiruma reached over and grabbed her face he lightly turned her head and noticed the bruise around her neck. Looking down her saw the bruise on her upper right arm. "The shirt too." he growled. She pulled off her shirt he placed a hand on her shoulder and growled. "YOU FUCKIN' IDIOT! WHERE ELSE DO YOU HAVE FUCKIN' BRUISES?" he yelled. She shrugged her shoulders. He tossed her back her shirt and sat down.

"It's not like you can do anything about it right?" she pulled on her shirt and sat next to him.

"No not like I can take him on physically, and with injuries like that you can't be my Defensive End for awhile." he said. She sighed heavily and shook her head. He didn't really care about her just the fact she couldn't be the teams Defensive End. "What the hell are you so fuckin' sad about? It's over right that fuckin' dread didn't get what he wanted." he popped his gum and glanced at her. She was gripping her pants so tightly her knuckles were turning white.

"Yoichi why don't you care about me?" she turned to look at him.

"Why do you ask such stupid fuckin' questions?" he popped his gum and leaned back in his seat. Touya smiled sadly and turned her gaze to the ground.

"Ah of course I should've expected that. The devil himself can't care about anyone huh?" she laughed. Hiruma rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm lightly.

"You're fuckin' stupid. Oh take off your shirt again let me take a better look on the bruise on your chest." he said nonchalantly.

"Pervert." she puffed up her cheeks in frustration.

"Just do it." he said. She did as she was told he stood up and positioned her right hand grabbing her shoulder and her left around her waist she was curious as to what the hell he was doing. He had said he wanted to take a look at the bruise but why was he making her pose she was about to ask what he was doing and then CLICK! A flash of light blinded the poor girl when the spots in her eyes faded away she looked at Hiruma as he held up his digital camera. "Kekeke! More blackmail! YA-HA!" he yelled. She stared at him in shock she snapped herself out of her shock. She grabbed her shirt and put it on.

"Give me that camera!" she yelled. He held the camera above his head where he knew she was too short to reach.

"Kekeke! Too damn short!" he was totally enjoying her struggle to get the camera. She pushed herself closer to him and started jumping up and down.

"Yoichiiiiiiiiii!" she whined. He loved the way she just said his name he was thinking of another way to get her to call out his name.

"Kekeke, I'll erase the photo from the camera if you do something for me." he grinned wickedly. She stopped jumping for the camera and stared up at him. She was wary of his demand she knew it involved more blackmail but if that picture ever got out who knew what her father let alone her fathers enemies would do or say. She puffed up her cheeks in frustration and folded her arms across her chest.

"Fiiiine!" she whined. He smirked and walked over to his laptop he connected his camera to the usb drive. He turned to look at her and held out a piece of paper to her. She snatched the paper away and looked it over. She looked back at him grinning wickedly she shoved the paper into her pocket. "Yoichi this is gonna be fun." she said in a sing-song tone. Hiruma grinned and popped his gum; he pointed to the door.

"Do this for me and the picture is deleted off the camera. I don't see why I have to blackmail you, you should do this for nothing." he grinned. She shook her head and walked out of the clubhouse. Hiruma looked at the picture he took of her and smirked. He began to mess around with the picture. Placing the Devilbats mascot as the background he messed around with the pants turning them into football pants. When he was satisfied with his art work he set it up as his wallpaper for his laptop. "Kekekeke when she sees this she's gonna be fuckin' pissed."

Touya ran all the way back home she spotted a black car parked in front of the house. She shrugged her shoulders and pushed open the doors.

"WELCOME BACK TOUYA-SAMA!" the guards yelled. She jumped back in fright they never greeted her only bowed. She shook her head and ran inside; bursting through the doors she didn't notice the men sitting there.

"TOUYA!" her father yelled. She stopped running and turned to look at him. Across from him sat an older looking man with a long white beard and a receding hairline. She smiled and bowed to the older man he chuckled.

"That's not how you usually greet me." the older man said with a laugh. Touya shrugged her shoulders and ran over to the man. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he patted her back lightly.

"Uncle Ryuu! Where's Aniki Jin?" she asked looking around for the mentioned man.

"Not here but that's what your father and I were talking about." he said.

"Oh really why?" she asked genuinely curious.

"Yes we are arranging his marriage . . . to you." her father said. Touya laughed and let go of Ryuu; she stood up and waved her father off.

"No way! I'm already in love with someone. Plus daddy . . ." she grinned wickedly. "You don't need to force me into marriage I'm not really your daughter." she placed a hand on her hip and leaned back on her left leg. They stared at her in shock she went from hyper to serious in just a few seconds. Ryuu came out of his shock and looked at the bruises that adorned her arms; face and neck. He began to wonder if she had more bruises under her clothing. Touya bowed to the two older men and ran off to find her brother.

"TOUYA!" her father yelled for her but was stopped by Ryuu.

"Leave her be Shotaro, she's in love we can't force her into it. Too bad though Jin was really looking forward to it." The old man said, Shotaro shook his head and looked at the older man.

"Actually that's not what I'm worried about did you notice it . . . her face; neck; and arms were bruised!" Shotaro said, Ryuu nodded his head and stood up.

"Should we ask her about them?" Ryuu asked. Shotaro nodded his head they both went off to find her. They heard her voice coming from Ichirou's room they stopped and looked in through the slightly opened door. Touya sat on top of her brother's dresser her left leg hanging while her leg propped up on the dresser her arms wrapped around her leg and she was leaning into her leg.

"I-chi-rou." she said in a sing-song tone. Ichirou looked at her worried; whenever she used a sing-song tone it meant trouble for the person who had to listen to her. She was grinning maniacally it was of a much lesser extent than Hiruma's but still scary as hell. "You can't avoid this _nii-chan_." she said. He ran his hand through his hair and glared at his stepsister.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"Kekeke!" she mimicked Hiruma's laugh and pointed to the bruise on her cheek. "Nii-chan didn't want to protect me. Nii-chan let me get hurt." she chuckled. Ichirou walked up to her and lightly touched her bruised cheek.

"If I would've know . . ." before he could finish she interrupted him.

"Che! You knew from the beginning yet what was it you said yesterday? You didn't want to get your ass handed to you." she smiled with closed eyes. Ichirou backed away from her and looked down at the ground. "So ahem! If you don't want anyone to fuckin' know fuckin' Mutt get your act together and protect your nee-chan." she chuckled and jumped off the dresser. She walked over to the door and slid it open. She saw her dad and Ryuu standing there she hugged her dad and ran off to her room before he could ask her any questions.

"She's frightening." Ichirou said.

"Yes especially with that devil boy at her side." his dad said. Touya grabbed her school uniform and went into her shower. She looked down at her legs and noticed a bruise on her ankle. She sighed and showered quickly there wasn't much she could do to hide the bruise on her face: neck: and wrists but at least the rest would be covered by her clothing. She quickly dressed in her uniform and ran out the door. Before she could make out the front door her father grabbed her by the shoulder and held her back. He held up her wrist to his face.

"What the fuck happened?" he asked. She pulled away from him and smiled sweetly.

"Noooothiiing." she said in a sickeningly sweet tone. He looked down at her confused she stuck her tongue out and ran out of the house.

"TOUYA!" he called after her but it fell on deaf ears. She reached the school and went to the clubhouse where she knew Hiruma would be waiting. She kicked the door open and threw her school bag on the ground. Hiruma looked up from his laptop and grinned seeing the smile on her face. She walked over to the chair next to him and slumped down on the chair.

"Ah! Threatening your brother the next in line of a Yakuzu is sooooo much fun." She turned to look at Hiruma. "Delete that picture." she said. He pulled out his digital camera and showed her the picture as he deleted it. She smiled and cheered the picture was gone or so she thought. Hiruma closed the window he was working on. Her eyes widened as she saw the wallpaper on his laptop. "Yoichi!"

"Kekeke, what?" he grinned.

"W-what the fuck!" she was shocked to see the picture he had taken as his wallpaper.

"Ah that? Well I kind of like it fuckin' Antichrist. I could probably mess around with it some more and make it an ad for the DevilBats, KEKEKEKE!" he glanced at her to see her in total shock. He snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Hey you look fuckin' stupid close your mouth fuckin' Antichirst." he popped his gum and she came out of her shock.

"YOICHI WHY? You said you would delete it!" she whined.

"I said off the camera not the computer. The original is still in this computer this is a just a copy I messed with for my own enjoyment." he said.

"Huh? W . . . wh-what? Y-your en-enjoyment?" she was blushing he turned to look at her and grinned wickedly.

"Fuckin' Antichrist is a pervert." he teased.

"Y-you're the o-one with a half naked picture of me as their wallpaper!" she yelled. He grabbed her arm above the bruise and pulled her closer to him.

"Fuckin' Antichirst is an idiot." he said. She looked at him confused his demeanor totally changed. He placed a hand behind her neck and pushed her down closer to him. Their lips just centimeters away from each other. "Fuckin' Antichrist you really know how to charm a man." he said.

"Huh? Wh . . ." before she could finish her sentence Hiruma closed the distance between them. She was shocked that Hiruma actually was kissing her. She brushed away the sensation of shock and returned the kiss. They reluctantly pulled away from each other Hiruma was grinning like a maniac; Touya had a blissful look on her face.

"Kekeke, you look fuckin' stupid." he said.

"Huh?" she questioned dumbly. Hiruma laughed and stared to play around with something on his computer.

"I'm not letting you go to class like that." he said. She sighed heavily and laid her head down on the table.

"Yeah well if I don't go to class my mom will be mad." she said. He stood up and walked over to the counter where his duffle bag sat. He pulled out a black long-sleeved turtle neck shirt. He threw the shirt at her; she caught it and unbuttoned her top. Hiruma watched as she slid off her uniform shirt taking the chance he walked over to her pulling her off the chair and close to his chest. She looked back at him slightly confused. He ran his free hand up into her bra; she gasp as his cold hand was groping her breast. "Yo-Yoichi?" she said surprised. He grinned and leaned in closer to her ear.

"You know I hate the cold and my hands are freezing, kekekeke." The door to the clubhouse was slowly opening. Hiruma grabbed his M16 off the table and shot at the door it quickly closed. Touya tried pulling away from his grasp but he held her tightly against his chest.

"Yo-Yoichi i-if they come in . . ." he never let her finish her sentence. He had placed his gun back down on the table and quickly shoved two fingers into her mouth.

"Kekeke if fuckin' fatty knows I don't want him in here he won't fuckin' come inside." he said. The door was slowly opening again Hiruma growled picking up his M16 and once more shot at the door.

"Hi-Hiruma-kun? Se-Sena-kun and I are here to get our uniforms we need to change." Kurita said from behind the closed door. Hiruma growled and let go of Touya she watched him as he walked to where the uniforms were. He picked them up and walked over to the door he pulled the door open slightly and tossed the uniforms outside.

"Go change in the fuckin' locker rooms fuckin' fatty, I'm busy!" he was about to shut the door but Kurita spoke up.

"B-but what if there are people in there . . . they would find out that S-Sena-kun is Eyeshield." he whispered, Kurita never once questioning Hiruma's motives for not letting the only other two players into the clubhouse. Hiruma growled and took the uniforms away from Kurita and threw them down on the floor of the clubhouse.

"Then go change into your P.E uniform and run fuckin' laps!" he slammed the door shut. Touya laughed grabbing the shirt Hiruma had given her.

"Guess the mood is ruined huh?" She was starting to put on the shirt when Hiruma snatched the piece of clothing out of her hand.

"Kekekekeke, not really." he grasped her chin making sure not to touch the bruise that adorned her face. "I'll make sure that fuckin' dread never wants to touch you again." he whispered.

"H-how?" she asked slightly scared.

"By taking away the one thing he wants and taking it for myself." he grinned wickedly. He leaned in and captured her lips in a kiss. She quickly responded wrapping her arms around his neck; his hands gripped her waist pulling her closer to him. She pulled away from him reluctantly leaning into him their foreheads touching.

"How long have you liked me?" he asked while stroking her stomach with his thumb.

"For as long as I can remember . . . Yoichi do you . . ." she started but he didn't let her finish her sentence.

"Don't even ask you know I won't respond . . ." he kissed her, pushing his tongue into her mouth. She moaned pushing herself closer to Hiruma. He grinned and reluctantly pulled away from her. "You're not running, the fuckin' dread wanted the same exact thing as I do now." he said. She blushed and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Because it's you Yoichi, I would never run from you and you would never force yourself on me like he did." she said. Hiruma rolled his eyes and rubbed her back lightly.

"Fuckin' Antichrist you're stupid but you're my fuckin' idiot Defensive End." he said. The door to the clubhouse slid open Kurita and Sena stood there shocked. Hiruma was standing there hugging a half naked Touya. She was blushing a bright red and trying her best to hide herself behind the blonde devil. Hiruma picked up his M16 and shot at the two other players. "Who gave you fuckin' permission to waltz right on in huh? I said I was busy didn't I fuckin' fatty!" he yelled. Touya snickered and grabbed the shirt Hiruma had given her. She put it on and patted him on the chest.

"Guess we'll finish this another time." she said. He sighed heavily but then grinned maniacally.

"Yeah it would be better to do this when your bruises are gone." he said.

"Why?" she questioned nervously. He just laughed and walked out of the clubhouse, she gave chase. She caught up to him she wanted to ask him what he meant but he grabbed her hand and led her into the school. She blushed feeling the eyes of the student body on her and Hiruma. She could feel their anxiety they all wanted to gossip but it would be Hiruma they would be talking about and that was a big no-no. He slid open the door to their classroom and led her to his seat. He pulled her down onto his lap; pulling out a notebook and pen he placed it on his desk.

"Hey fuckin' Antichrist look over this play." he said pointing to a play formation on the notebook. She leaned over and looked at the play on the notebook. Hiruma glanced at some of the other students he grinned wickedly and wrapped his arms around her waist. She yelped and turned to look at the blonde devil.

"Yoichi! What are you doing?" she asked.

"Kekeke isn't it fuckin' obvious?" he asked her. She shook her head no; he rolled his eyes and slapped his hand to his forehead. "Why do I even bother?" he questioned himself. She took a good look around the classroom all eyes were on them. She turned her gaze back to the blonde devil.

"You just love to show off don't you?"

"Kekeke, yeah I really do." he placed a hand behind her neck and pulled her down into a kiss.

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed it, I did have fun writing it a long time ago XD I need to update my other stuff *sigh* it's been too long, well I don't know when but I'll write another story or update something and hope they are better than my older stuff. Have a good day =)**

* * *

**So I h  
**


End file.
